Black Flames and Pale Moonlight
by thedancingb
Summary: What if Artemis had a daughter that wasn't suppose to exist? What if said daughter fell in love with a son of Hades? Join the adventures of Randilyn Michael Scott at Camp halfblood. OCxOC


Do you ever have that feeling? The feeling that your being watched by something inhuman or worse? Maybe it's just a one time thing, but actually it's not. The true feeling is your different and that difference has made you a target to so many not nice things. How do I know, you ask? The answer is simple, I'm just like you. My different qualities almost got me killed and the kicker to all of this? I'm not even supposed to exist.

Strange huh? How can a girl who can't exist, exist? Even though my mother wasn't supposed to have me, I happened and nothing can stop that. I'm here so don't judge me before you know me. I'm just as powerful as you are so don't underestimate me.

I'm a warrior.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

My name is Randilyn Michael Scott.

I'm sixteen years old. Up until a few months ago my life was partially normal. I went to a normal high school full of normal high school drama and normal high school bitches.

Do I cause drama?

Yeah. To a point.

All my life, I have never been "normal." How can normal be explained? Well for starters, considering I live in New York, I should be number one on all fashions, hairstyles, and talent, however I'm not. My hairstyle is always the same, long and curly. Does any one know anything that can be done to curly hair? Even worse, I have silver eyes and I don't even where contacts! How does that work! Fashion wise, I lack in. I almost always am wearing a hoodie and torn jeans like the punk rock girl I am. The only possible thing I excel in for normalcy is talent. My talent? I can sing like no other. Yeah you know _Adele_? She doesn't have anything on me. _Rolling in the Deep_ was the easiest song to learn pitches to, but does that give a ticket on the normal train? Don't count on it.

I, like most kids, only have one parent; my dad. He is everything to me and he was always there through my tears and all the idiot children picking on me. He taught me how to play lacrosse and softball, making me the perfect tomboy. Then he married a witch known as my step-mom, who brought two idiot step-brothers and enough baggage for my entire family.

Soon, she too left my dad and her idiot sons behind with me, making us one happy little family. I distanced myself from everyone going to my own corner of paradise to be alone and away from all my problems. My dad took notice and enrolled me in a school for talented young learners, a.k.a Manhattan Preparatory for the Gifted and Talented and that's where the weirdness begins

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I stood there in my dorm, packing my things for summer vacation. It had finally come down to this, finals and then three months with my dad, without my idiot brothers. I laughed to myself. "I'm a hopeless nerd." I said out loud.

My roommate, Jillian, stared at me and laughed. "Not really. More like a expectant nerd."

I laughed and finished my packing. Jillian was cheerleader pretty and nerd nice, as she put it. She had blonde hair that was like golden wheat blowing in the wind and cerulean blue eyes. Jillian was tall, athletic, and amazing at archery. That's one of the reasons she went here. We became friends when I let her cheat off my math homework, and I had to help her through all the problems. We were inseparable.

A knock came from the door. "I got it," Jillian sighed, leaving her suitcase open. "It's probably Malcolm anyway."

Malcolm was, is and will always be the sweetest guy I've ever known. He was an athletic kid, who had a slight limp whenever he walked. He was African American, with dark brown hair and brown eyes that looked like pooled chocolate. Malcolm had been my friend since before time, and I loved him to death.

As soon as Jillian opened the door, Malcolm ran in guns a blazing. "Hey, listen we kind of have to leave, like now."

"Why? Finals haven't even started yet. What's the big.." I was cut off by a loud roar that echoed through the hallways.

"That's why." Malcolm said, giving Jillian a glance, who nodded back. I stared at them before Jillian pulled me out the door and that's when I saw it.

Well whatever it was. It had three heads. One was a lion, with teeth snarling and roaring loudly. The other two were a goat and a snake, venom dripping off its exposed fangs. I gasped and Jillian turned to Malcolm. "You didn't bother telling me it was a chimera! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Malcolm stared at her in fear. "We can't worry about this now! Let's go!"

We all took off running, the chimera thingy right behind us until Jillian pulled me behind a pillar to hide. "Hold still," she said cautiously and she pulled out an archery bow and arrow.

"You really think that is gonna work against that?" My voice raised about nine octaves. Jillian turned to me and nodded before taking aim. Her hand pulled back on the quiver, tightening it to a near C-minor string before release the arrow. It penetrated the lions head and it fell back. The chimera whined once and then was silent.

Jillian pulled me to my feet and stared at Malcolm. "Ok wise protector, next time tell me what kind of freaking monster it is or I will shish-ka-bob you. Got it?"

He gulped. "Got it."

I stared at them both in shock. "What the hell was that? I thought those things only existed you know way back in like 700 AD! Start explaining!"

Jillian sighed. "Not here. We have to go talk to your dad then we have to leave."

"Ok whatever you just better explain everything." I huffed.

We ran outside, after I grabbed my guitar and Ipod (the rest wasn't important), and jumped in a taxi.

"82nd and Main Street please." I told the driver. As he drove I started to think about all the crap that happened and my dad. Mostly my dad.

My dad was the happiest guy you would ever meet. His emerald green eyes would always sparkle no matter what mood he was in and the black curly mop of hair he had was never combed but it had that cute messy look. He was a newspaper photo journalist for the _New York Times_ so that he was away a lot, but he always wrote to me. Dad was my hero and I missed him every time I went away to school. He loved me for me and always told me to never give up on my dreams. I was so happy I would get to see him.

The taxi stopped in font of our apartment and Jillian pushed Malcolm and I both out while she paid the taxi driver. I stepped into the doorway and raced up the stairs ditching those two completely. I made it to apartment 3B and knocked on the door.

A tall brunette boy answered. "Oh Randi."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and where's dad?"

My father rounded the corner and I bounded into his arms right as Jillian and Malcolm came through the door.

"Mr. Scott, the time has come." Jillian said out of breath. "She needs to go."

My dad gasped and sighed at the same time. "Randi listen to me, you have to go. Follow their lead and stay safe."

"Go? Go where? I want some answers!" I yell exasperated.

"Don't worry you'll get some. Just go with them and everything will be fine ok? I love you." He hugged me and pushed me towards the door.

Jillian grabbed my arm and pulled me away before I could say anything back. We ran back down to the taxi driver and hopped in.

"Go to west Manhattan please and hurry!" She shooed the driver and he sped off.

"Answers. Now!" I stared at them both.

"Ok," Jillian started. "So you know how you've always felt like you were different?" I nodded. "Well you are. You're what we call a half blood. Half mortal, half god."

I laughed. "Seriously you're feeding me that lame answer?"

"It's the truth! I'm one too. My dad is Apollo." Jillian glared her evil death glare at me.

"Then what's Malcolm?" I asked staring at him.

"Well you see.." He nibbled his lip nervously.

"Basically, he's a goat." Jillian crossed her arms.

"Jillian!" Malcolm wailed. "I was gonna tell her."

The taxi stopped and Jillian paid the driver. "Trust you wouldn't of."

We all got out and I gasped. "Where are we?"

Jillian smiled. "Randilyn Michael Scott welcome to Camp Half Blood."


End file.
